Guild wars
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: Lucy finally snaps and decides she needs other friends than team Natsu.
1. Chapter 1- Enough is enough

Title: Guild wars

Rating:T

Pairing:Laxus x Lucy

Warning:Language, violence

Disclaimer:Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!

Summary: Lucy finally snaps and decides she needs other friends than team Natsu.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! So, the first multi-Chapter fic I attempted to do kind of flopped, and I really wasn't really pleased as to how it turned out. However, I'm going to try again and try to get it right! The chapter updates might be slow and I'm unsure as to how long this is going to last, but I'm also going to attempt to continue writing one shots as well as these chapters. I'm sorry if this kinda sucks. Now here's chapter one! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1: - Enough is enough**

 _Cowered in the corner, Lucy Heartfilia scrunched her eyes closed, using her guild crested hand to cover her endangered head. She internally sighed. Why did everything always have to get blown out of proportion?And how long would she have to stay here so that she wouldn't get brain damage or any other life-threatening injury from the chaos that surrounded her. A sound that was different from the rest seemed to come from across the room,so cautiously, Lucy opened one eye and turned to face the source of the noise. After all,who would dare to even attempt to walk into this? She blinked. Of course it would be him. Maybe now she could escape from this mess without being hit by the airborne objects that seemed to be enjoying themselves as they flew around the room. Dashing for the exit, he caught her in his arms and carried her to safety. Relieved that she was alive and within the comfort of his arms, Lucy recounted the events that led up to this disastrous misunderstanding._

Lucy's POV

Was a normal morning really too much to ask for? It had seemed like one, with the sunlight from my open window streaming right into my eyes, waking me up at an ungodly hour. Unfortunately, it also highlighted my first problem. Pink hair. How many times is Natsu going to break into my apartment with no real reasoning and no permission? Although I knew full well that it would have no effect, I lazily pulled on the scarf that Igneel had gifted him. I gave up on waking him up pretty quickly, due to my own lack of sleep. To be completely honest, I wasn't in the mood for Natsu's bullshit today, and so, I turned on my side and closed my eyes in hopes of sleeping in.

Knock Knock.

I groaned. This couldn't be happening. I mean, what are the chances? Maybe if I just ignore it, they'll get the hint and leave. And so, I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and waited for them to leave.

Knock Knock.

They apparently didn't get the hint. Let's try this again. They'd have to leave eventually, right?

"Natsu! Wake up and get your flaming ass to the guild already!"

I sighed in disappointment. Not only did Natsu manage to cause problems for me even whilst _sleeping_ , I now had to deal with Natsu _and_ Gray's bullshit this early in the fucking morning. Not to mention that it was even more troublesome that they were within a 10 meter radius of each other.

Reluctantly dragging myself out of my bed, I opened to door and prepared to watch the chaos unfold. Or, rather, that was what I intended to watch. Instead of the usual insults and fights, Gray calmly made his way into my apartment and removed Natsu from my bed, kindly shifting the 'Accommodating Natsu Dragneel' job to my bedroom floor. Maybe now he would drag his annoying ass out of my apartment and I could get the sleep that I craved. However, this didn't happen either. I blinked, and the next thing I knew was that Gray's shoes were on the floor beside Natsu's sleeping form and the ice mage had taken his previous spot in _my_ bed. Not having the patience to ask what the hell was going on, I snatched some clothes from my closet and threw them on, leaving to go to the guild. Hopefully, my apartment would still be intact by the time I returned.

Taking a seat at the bar, I noticed that the guild was near enough empty. I buried my face into my arms that lay upon the counter. None of my usual associates had arrived yet, excluding Erza, but, she technically wasn't exactly there- she had strawberry cake, and so she would be in a world of her own. I wasn't sure how much of this I could take: The breaking in, the arguments, the fights, the jobs with reduced rewards, the late rent. Sure, I loved every single member of team Natsu, but it was all getting a little too much. I needed distance, someone sane for once; I needed new friends. Yes, I am aware how incredibly selfish that sounds, but I just need some time away, a new experience, if you will. And so, I set myself the task of making a new friend.

Raising my head from the bar's counter, I scanned the sparsely populated guild. Elfman? I think not. He's often involved in team Natsu's ridiculous antics, and believe you me, the thought of being referred to as a 'man' all the time is not overly appealing. Nab? No, he never chooses requests. Cana? As much as I love her, I fear that I'll be turned into an alcoholic. Juvia? No, that would mean stalking Gray, and I really, _really_ don't want to do that.

I went through almost every person that was currently in the guild hall, all of which had earned the 'No' verdict. All except one. Standing from the bar stool, I nervously made my way over to the table at which my (hopefully) new friend sat at, practically melting under the occupants gazes as they realised that their table was my destination. Breathing in as I reached the table, I managed to ask to speak with Freed without collapsing in fright. As usual, everything got blown way out of proportion.

"Cosplayer has a thing for Freed!" He began shouting, before turning to the green-haired man. "How are you gonna respond to the confession? 'I'm too devoted to Laxus-sama for a relationship' or 'I love you so much too, let's worship Laxus-sama together for the rest of our lives and make little Laxus-worshipping babies'?" He took one look at the scowl on Freed's face before almost falling off of his chair whilst howling in laughter.

Evergreen was silent, her eyes glued to Elfman, who was sitting on the other side of the guild hall. As Freed stood up to follow me, Laxus grunted and mumbled "enjoy it" in a sarcastic tone- or at least, I think it was sarcasm. Either way, Freed and I stood and made our way towards the back of the guild where it was empty, and I leant against the wall.

"What is it that you need? Is Laxus-sama in trouble?" He inquired, extremely panicked.

"Uh, no, this isn't about Laxus..." I hesitantly replied.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I must follow Laxus-sama's orders and 'Enjoy' whatever it is you wish for me to do. Now, tell me, what is it that you desire?" he questioned, moving his face dangerously close to mine. This wasn't what I wanted at all. Curse you, Bixlow. It's probably all his fault that Freed is thinking like this.

"U-uh, please, don't word it like that...I just wanted to... uh, well..." I wasn't making this any easier for myself. All I have to do articulate myself, I can do this. I just have to tell him that I want to-

"So Bixlow was wrong?" he cut off my train of thought, and I replied in a jumbled mess.

"No. I mean yes. What was the question again?"

He chuckled and moved to a preferable distance.

"I just had to make sure. You have nothing in particular to talk to me about, do you? You are simply fed up of team Natsu's insanity and wanted to make a sane friend, and so this is your attempt at befriending me, or at least, this is my understanding of the events. If this is correct, by the way, I'm flattered." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Y-yeah, how did you-"

"Know? Your body language as soon as you walked through the guild doors. I could practically feel your eyes judging everyone as to whether or not they are worthy. Consider us friends, although you must understand that I am fully devoted to Laxus-sama, and if you and he happened to be endangered simultaneously, I wouldn't hesitate to leave you to die and save Laxus-sama unless he was to instruct me otherwise. I will, however, visit your apartment tomorrow at a reasonable hour to inspect your collection of books. I hear from Levy that it is most impressive. For now though, please excuse me." With that, he turned back to the table that was occupied by Laxus and the remaining two members of the Raijinshuu as I stared a hole in his back, open mouthed. He could've been slightly less blunt about the dying bit, right?

Bixlow chose this moment to pull me out of my thoughts as he begun questioning Freed on if I "Cosplayed as something especially for him". I blanched and sent one of my meanest glares towards the seith mage as I took my place back at the bar to await Levy's arrival. As I did, the sarcastic nature of Laxus's comment popped back into my head. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so much, but it did. Dismissing the subject, I let my mind drift off once again...

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise that there will be more Laxus in coming chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Dead end friend

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: Dead end friend**

It had taken me a while to notice that Levy had arrived and was attempting to get my attention. It had taken me even longer to notice that I was being shaken aggressively by Gajeel on Levy's behalf whilst he mumbled something about 'Bunny girls not listening to Bookshrimps'.

"Bookshrimp?" I asked, managing to finally formulate my words.

"Look at her height. She's a shrimp. And she's a bookworm. Bookshrimp. Duh." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before walking away as if he couldn't bare to be around my stupidity.

At the mention of books, it dawned on me; Freed was coming to my apartment tomorrow. The apartment that had masses of books in unacceptably messy piles and was currently accommodating two boys that couldn't refrain from fighting each other every minute of the day. Quickly excusing myself, I practically ran out of the guild, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Was that a smirk? From Laxus? It could've simply been my imagination, but one thing I knew for sure was that something wasn't right. I had no time to think about this though, and so I made the dash to my apartment, pushing open my door in such a manner that it almost flew off of it's hinges.

"Luce?"

"Lucy?"

Natsu and Gray both questioned me simultaneously. I had no time for this. Staring at the mess that was on my desk, tears almost began welling up in my eyes- this was going to take a long ass time.

"Get out" I said slightly harsher than intended, but they didn't complain, and left any way _but_ through the door. As Natsu jumped from my bedroom window and Gray somehow managed to leave through the chimney, I threw myself at the monstrosity of paper that clouded my desk and bookshelves.

Sunlight streamed through my window once again, except this time, there was a heavy weight on my body. Looking down, my face contorted into an expression that didn't even begin to show the horror racing through my brain. At what point did I fall asleep? The books that had previously adorned the shelves seemed to be content with burying me under their surprising weight. Groaning, I struggled to free myself before beginning to quickly re-order the shelf. Usually, it would either be in alphabetical order of the author's name or the title, but I had no time for that. This became evident as as soon as I placed the last book on the shelf, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Freed!" I greeted as I opened the almost-broken door.

"Lucy." he replied, already at the bookcase. Silently, I waited for any comments on my collection, my apartment, anything really. "How have you ordered these? I see no obvious logic to this." he stated, looking intently at the titles.

"Uh, I kinda just put them in the order of my favourites." I lied. I had no fucking clue where any of them were, but luckily, I had read most of them.

"So, your favourite is, uh, 'Meals That Natsu Likes'? What a strange thing to claim as your favourite book. I thought more of you,Lucy." Damn it,Natsu. He even manages to screw things up when he's not here. However, it seems as though Freed was not done. "Your apartment is too pink. It hasn't got enough things that remind me of Laxus in it, therefore, I don't like it. The décor is fairly plain and boring, and some of this furniture is extremely cheap and tacky. I thought you had higher standards, Lucy. I had high hopes for you, but I guess that for once, my judgement was wrong." He finished as he slammed the door, exiting my apartment. I dropped to my knees, staring at the door in disbelief. Hadn't he said that we were friends just yesterday?

I didn't go to the guild for a few days after that- there was no way I could face Freed after that. There was a repetitive knocking every couple of hours, but I stayed in my bed, rolled up in the covers, door and windows locked and barricaded. Not even Natsu coud get in. A soft scratching sound could be heard coming from the roof, but I dismissed it as a massive bird or something like that. I continued revelling in my sorrow, until a loud 'Bang' was heard from within my apartment. Hearing something like footsteps coming towards my bed and only source of comfort, I slowly raised my head. Seeing only a flash of yellow and slight movement, I had screamed and shouted "BIRD!" as loud as I could before I could even comprehend what I had done. I was so confused, in fact, that I continued to scream 'Bird' hysterically at whatever had entered my apartment via the roof.

"I don't know what kind of fucking birds you've seen, blondie, but I certainly don't lay eggs and collect fucking twigs so that I can make a neat, pretty goddamn circle. Hell, I don't even have wings. Or a beak. How the fuck are you even comparing me to a bird? Do I have feathers? I don't think so. What bird is even yellow? Are you comparing me to a fucking baby chicken?" The deep voice ranted.

"Laxus?" I questioned, looking up at him, just as confused as he was.

"Yes. I'm Laxus, not a fucking bird. I thought you were upset, not fucking insane."

"But, the roof, scratching noises..." I tried to justify myself.

"Well, maybe if you answered your door like a normal person, I wouldn't have had to climb to the roof." he sighed, taking a seat at the end of my bed whilst I was still rolled up like a burrito, although my head was now visible. "Just how big do you think birds are anyway?" he muttered with a slight chuckle.

A/N:So, this was a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3 - Up in flames

_A/N:Hey guys! Thank you for all the support and reviews, it means a lot! I know that Laxus and Freed seem out of character at the moment, hopefully Laxus explains well enough in this chapter, and Freed's behaviour should hopefully become understandable within the next few chapters. Hope you guy enjoy chapter 3!_

 **Chapter 3: Up in flames**

Laxus had ended up staying inside my apartment most of the day. He was being weirdly and unbelievably friendly. That was, at least, until he attempted to take our newly developed friendship to a whole new level- yes, he was going to try and _cook_.

Staying wrapped up on my bed, I sat listening to the clanging of my frying pan and various crunching and breaking sounds. Just what was he doing in there? Hearing a loud 'crash', I began to slowly get up, until I heard him call back from the kitchen.

"Sit the fuck back down, everything is fine."

"How did you-?"

"I just did,okay?" he replied, going back to whatever the hell he was attempting to cook.

Sighing, I went back to my bed, patiently waiting for him- whatever it is he's making, it must be good, because it sure as hell is taking a long time. Finally hearing his footsteps becoming closer, my face brightened and I sat up in anticipation of the meal- but it never came.

"Uh,Blondie?" he asked, and I looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"I may have, kinda, fucked up, just a little..." he said, scratching the nape of his neck nervously. "Your kitchen may be on fire..."

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had taken so long because he was putting out a fire? I giggled a little. For once it wasn't Natsu that had done something wrong, and Laxus actually _felt bad._ Plus, the image of Laxus wearing a pink apron wasn't going to leave mymind anytime soon.

"I knew you were fucking insane." Laxus said, taking his place at the end of my bed once again.

"Am not. You never told me why you were the one to come and get me." I stated, trying to change the subject from my alleged insanity.

"You didn't come to the guild for _days._ Did you expect no one to notice? Idiot. And I knew that Freed had visited. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and know that he was being bitchy. He does that. A lot."

"But that still doesn't explain why you were the one that came. Or why you're being so out of character. Normally you look grumpy all the time and don't speak any more than you have to, but now you could be considered fairly happy, and you've been talking to me for hours."

"I'm not grumpy all the time, Blondie. I have to make at least one person within the guild look power crazed and unapproachable, right? That way, there's less ambushes and shit. At least that's what I tell myself, and is why I keep that act up- its been so long Its become normal. It's kind of just some form of defence mechanism. For some reason though, I feel that I can let my guard down around you. I don't know. It's weird. Now, are you gonna get up off your lazy ass and help me scrape burnt eggs off your kitchen ceiling?"

"How the fuck did you get eggs on the ceiling?" I laughed, allowing Laxus to pull me to my burnt kitchen by my arm.

To put things simply- My kitchen was fucked. Scorch marks ran up the walls and the ceiling was covered in soot from the flames. It wasn't exactly 'on fire' or 'burnt down', and could probably be salvaged by scrubbing it with a damp cloth,but it still looked pretty horrendous. Just as my face was about to fall in disappointment, I caught a glimpse of Laxus in his apron and I couldn't stifle the laughter that erupted.

"Insane" Laxus coughed under his breath and I turned to glare at him, the laughter threatening to bubble up once more.

It was at this moment that there was an unfamiliar knock at the door. Insisting that he gets it in case it's Freed, Laxus began moving the temporary 'barricades' that I put in place and pulled open the door, frying pan in hand for some unknown reason.

"Lucy." A voice spoke, and I froze. It couldn't be him. Not now. It's been a few years, I've finally got a steady-ish life, I have friends. He couldn't be... could he?

"..." Laxus was silent. He stared at the man, who stared back, both of them waiting for an explanation.

"Where's Lucy, servant?" He asked and I could see the anger boiling in Laxus' face at the comment from the wall that I hid behind.

"I'm no fucking servant. What the hell do you want with Lucy, you Stuck-up twat?" he tightened his hand around the frying pan's handle, and raised it slightly- I had no choice but to intervene, or he would be knocked out by the hands of an angry Laxus in an apron with a frying pan, and that isn't particularly something you want to happen to anyone.

"F-Father." I interrupted. I had to at least try and fight a battle for myself, right? "How did you find me? It's been years."

"I knew where you was the whole time. I had no reason nor the motivation to come here, until now. Before you assume I'm here to take you away, you can stay, on a condition."

"Which is?" I asked.

"There seems to be someone in that unholy guild of yours that belongs to a family of whose standards match our own. You shall marry into the family." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. My father looked Laxus up and down in a disgusted manner. "But first, it seems you have a foul-mouthed wife to dispose of." This caused Laxus to let out a small growl, which I interrupted.

"Who? Who is it?" I inquired. Maybe they could be...tolerable. Just maybe.

"Freed Justine."

 _A/N:hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Left in tatters

**Chapter 4: Left in tatters**

I stared at my father, my jaw practically on the floor. I heard a faint 'clang', of what I could only assume to be Laxus dropping the frying pan in shock, but all I could do was shake my head in disbelief.

"Remember," My Father spoke, his voice cutting through the silence like a jagged knife,"if you refuse, you can say goodbye to your little maid friend there." Nodding a little, I let a tear drop down my cheek, and instantly regretted it- he would take it as a sign that he'd won.

Hearing the door click softly shut, I could just imagine his smug face retreating on the other side of the door- and I wanted nothing more than to repeatedly smash it in with the frying pan that now lay on the floor next to me-maybe even more than Laxus did. Instead, I just stood there. Comprehending that I was no longer free from the neglect and greed of my father wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do- I thought I had escaped from all that. When he'd knocked on the door, I thought for a second that he'd changed, that he might actually feel a hint of regret. Instead, he just hit a new all time low.

"Blondie." The deep voice pulled me from my thoughts. "You're not going to do it, right? You're not going to listen to him?" He inquired, clearly unsure as to what to say or do-and I didn't blame him.

"I-I don't know." I stated, my voice flat and empty of any emotion. "I don't know what to do."

Wiping my eyes, I plastered on the biggest smile I could muster. I had to confront Freed,and I'd be damned if I was going to look like a whining, helpless little kid this time. Hearing a mutter of something along the lines of 'the very definition of insanity', I scowled a Laxus briefly, before returning the smile to my face.

"Let's go to the guild. It seems I have some talking to do." I said, already beginning to exit. "Fucking bird." I added quietly for good measure.

"What was that?" Laxus asked, turning to me. "Still no features of a bird, blondie." he stated, gesturing to himself. I sighed, and we left for the guild.

The guild was strangely silent when I pushed open the massive doors to enter the hall. I was being stared at strangely by each and every member- even Mira and Natsu. Maybe it was because I was with Laxus. That had to be it, right? I walked to my normal spot at the bar, being careful not to trip and fall under the gaze of so many people. As I got closer, I realised what the facial expressions were showing. Hatred. But why? Was it even towards me? What could I possibly have done to make my only friends, my new life, hate me? Hell, I haven't even been here for a few days.

"Hey, Mira!" I said, sounding as normal as I could. Mira simply grunted and went back to drying the beer pitcher that she had in hand. Okay, that was strange; Mira's never like that, she's always so kind, so understanding. "Natsu?" I asked apprehensively. In reply, I received Natsu's usual toothy grin, which quickly faded when the other guild members glared at him.

Hearing heavy footsteps behind me, I turned to see an extremely pissed off Erza.

"E-Erza!" I exclaimed, extremely nervous due to the menacing aura surrounding her.

"Lucy..." She seethed. "How could you? And then act like nothing happened?" I stared at her. What did I do? No one was giving me any explanations and I was confused to say the least. "And now you think you're high-and-mighty enough to ignore me? You scheming little-"

"Enough." a familiar voice interrupted Erza. "Isn't it obvious that she doesn't understand?" Laxus said, standing in front of me, as if to protect me from the cold glares I was receiving.

"She's contaminated you..." The scarlet haired mage snarled,attempting to reach around him to strike me.

"No one's done any contaminating." He stated simply, grabbing her wrist in the process."Now what did she do?" He asked, his tone far more aggressive than normal.

"That little bi-"

"Without the insulting." Laxus cut in harshly.

"She seduced Freed into entering her apartment, and the next thing we know, her dad's in here forcing Freed to agree to marry her? Just who the fuck does she think she is, the little wh-" she growled.

"You're wrong." Erza looked up at Laxus, blinking.

"What?"

"You're wrong. I know that for a fact, 'cause I've just seen Lucy's dad forcing _her_ to agree to this marriage. He threatened to take her back to the estate if she didn't. And she never seduced Freed. I'm a dragon slayer, I heard that entire conversation. He was going to her apartment as a friend. I thought you guys were meant to treat everyone in this hall fairly, as friends. No, as _family_? What happened to hearing the full story? I never thought of you as one to betray your friends, Erza. As far as I'm concerned, Natsu's the only one that believed in her. At least, that was until you guys pressured him into being against her like the rest of you. Did you even hear Freed's side of the story, or did you all just assume? By the look on your faces, I'm guessing the latter. And you wonder why Lucy didn't come to the guild for few days." he finished, and the guild burst into mumbles and murmurs. Small gasps could be heard in various corners of the guild hall in realisation.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry for doubting you..." Erza began, before being cut off.

"Oh my god, Lu-chan! What are you going to do? I'm so sorry, I-"

"I don't know." I answered absently, apparently picking up Laxus' habit of interrupting people whilst they're speaking. "I-I don't want to leave...but, I don't want to marry Freed either..." I laughed a little. I couldn't help but to laugh- every time I think things have changed, they get worse. You'd have thought I would've learnt by now.

"Lu-chan? Why're you laughing...?" Levy asked in a worried voice.

"Leave her, she's insane." A gruff voice answered for me.

"I am not insane you goddamn bird!" I yelled at him jokingly, forgetting where we were, and making Laxus' statement seem true.

"No yellow birds." He chided. I grinned at this. "What now, Blondie?" he inquired.

"Harz Rollers." I said, grinning wider.

"What?"

"Harz Rollers." I repeated, as Laxus looked to Levy for help.

"They're a yellow-coloured breed of domestic canary..." Levy trailed off, clearly confused.

"Fuck." Was all Laxus said before making his way to his usual table and the guild resumed it's normal chatter, as if nothing ever happened.

 _A/N: Thank you guys for reading, I appreciate it! _


	5. Chapter 5 - Not home alone

**Chapter 5: Not home alone**

Groaning at the fact that the harsh sunlight beamed into my eyes, I rolled onto my side, hoping to sleep just a little bit longer. The events of the past few days had been stressful to say the least, although now it seemed like things were finally returning to normal;no mentions of my father or Freed,and Erza had eventually stopped apologising every time she saw me. I had even gone on another mission with team Natsu since then, which was destructive as always and we didn't earn nearly enough to cover my rent (I'd have to go on another mission before my rent is due), but I was actually happy this time. I'd finally learnt something- Even if my friends inconvenience me sometimes, they're still there for me no matter what. Natsu proved that when he believed in me when no one else did. Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail, he's the reason I'm here, and I'm eternally grateful for that. They've saved me countless times, and I figure that them breaking in to my apartment is a small price to pay compared to them constantly risking their lives for me.

I know that it seems that my state of mind has shifted dramatically, but I've simply come to understand that anything can happen to jeopardise friendship, and friends shouldn't be taken for granted, no matter how much they annoy you. I knew now that I would do anything to stay in the guild- but I wasn't going to marry Freed. This was the only problem that I had left. I had no plans as of yet, but seeing as I've grown up with my father's filthy, scheming ways, I may have an opportunity to outsmart him. At least, I hope I will.

I opened my eyes slightly, a smile growing on my face from my realisations. However, the smile quickly faded as I heard noises coming from inside my apartment. Sitting up, I noticed white,scaly cloth on my bed, which seemed connected to the lump under my covers- Natsu. This is when I began panicking. It could still be Gray, right? I began shaking Natsu in a futile attempt to wake him up, before deciding to check for myself.

Nearing my living room, I noticed raven coloured hair on my sofa, along with clothes scattered around on the floor. It must be Gray- so, if Natsu and Gray were both sleeping, who the hell was making the noises? My mouth became dry as I moved towards the source of the noises- my kitchen. It was now that I realised I had left my keys in my bedroom- but there was no turning back now.

Opening the door, I slowly made my way into the room. Seeing movement, I did the only thing that seemed logical to me- I screamed.

"Why do you have to be so loud blondie?" Laxus asked, before returning to making eggs in my kitchen- even though they looked like they were burning.

"Laxus?" I questioned quietly. I had never even considered him breaking in. Then again...

"LUCY?" I heard Natsu and Gray shout- they must've woken up hearing my scream.

At that moment, the door slammed open, and in a panic, I yelled "Lucy Kick!" and kicked whoever was trying to come in- not even Natsu and Gray could run that fast, so it wouldn't be them. Looking down, I gulped, and instantly regretted my decision. Erza lay there, dressed in only a towel,looking as if she had just come from my bathroom to help me. Natsu and Gray arrived shortly after to see a chuckling Laxus and a smirking Erza, who had now gotten up from the floor.

"Lucy..." Erza's smirk seemed to grow,if that was even possible. "How about we play a game?"

"A game?" I asked ,blinking. I just kicked her and she wants to play a game? But, honestly, it was just like Erza to pretend that nothing ever happened.

" I call it 'Guild wars'. First off, all magic is prohibited. Only everyday objects are allowed to be used as weapons. The guild will be divided into teams, which will be decided later. Happy is captain of one team, Lily is captain of the other. Each will obtain revealing information of the vice captain's of the opposite team. The goal is to capture the other team's exceed and gain the information, which will be published in the weekly sorcerer, who proposed the game in the first place, to which, master approved. The teams have to protect the exceeds as much as they can, however, it is unknown to the teams if the exceed has leaked any information to the other members, and so it may be in your best interests to silence them and make sure they stay out of the game."

I couldn't exactly disagree with the master, and so we made our way to the guild to get divided into teams- that turned out to be the reason that everyone was in my apartment in the first place.

"Ah, now that everyone has arrived, let us begin the team choosing process. Happy and Lily, you are allowed to choose your vice captains, however, it cannot be Natsu for Happy or Gajeel for Lily." Makarov stated.

"Lusheeeeeee~" Happy called and I face palmed. Of course Happy would choose for my secrets to be exposed. I reluctantly made my way over to happy and stood next to him, waiting in anticipation of who would be the other vice captain, and whose secrets could possibly be exposed at the end of all of this.

"Hmm..." Lily contemplated, keeping all of the members of the guild in suspense. "I pick..."

 _A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Who do you guys think Lily chose as his vice captain? I thought it would be too cliché for Happy and Lily to choose Natsu and Gajeel, so that's why those restrictions were put in place. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6 - The games begin

**Chapter 6 – The games begin**

Erza's face dropped and everyone else's showed relief when her name echoed throughout the guild.

"I-I see..." She said as she made her way over to Lily. This would probably just make her want to just work harder to protect whatever secrets that Happy manages to retrieve.

"Now then..." Makarov continued, pulling out what seemed to be sticks in an opaque container from behind his back, "the ends of some of these are green, and some are red. Anyone who gets a green stick is on the side of Happy and anyone who gets red is the side of Lily."

He placed the container on the table beside him, and people immediately began making their way to it, eager to know who's secrets they could be finding out, and who's they would be protecting. And so,the guild's teams were decided and the game was ready to begin...Almost. There was still the secrets to be found by the captains, who promptly left to acquire such information. For the mean time, the guild simply went back to normal, except the display of team colours to differentiate the two.

"LUSHEEEE~" I heard Happy call around an hour Later, as he flew through the guild doors, a reasonably large book in his grasp, causing everyone to turn their attention to the blue exceed.

"What's that,Happy?" I inquired.

"A-a-anything b-but t-that!" Erza stuttered out, her face unusually red from embarrassment.

"I'm back also." Lily stated, holding a smaller, pink book. My diary. Although, it looked a little thicker than I remembered.-probably just my imagination. After all, Lily is smaller than a human. The expression on my face remained as it was- it was highly likely that he had fallen for the fake diary that I keep as a precaution- Natsu and the others have no sense of privacy after all. The fake simply stated useless things, like what I ate for lunch, whereas the real thing held the true extent of my feelings and odd thoughts.

"Then, let the game begin!" Master exclaimed, and the teams gathered around their captains to plan out strategies.

"Happy, what's in the book?" I whispered, hoping that he'd tell me discreetly so that no one else could hear. I definitely didn't want to be targeted by Erza.

"I'll tell you later." Happy smiled, turning back to the rest of the team.

We had a decent selection of mages, and we had some people that usually brawled in the guild without the use of magic. As I looked around the people on the team and assessed their skills to try and come up with a plan, I looked at the person next to me in this massive circle that we created. I couldn't help but smile, and decided that we could quite possibly have already won. I had Laxus standing next to me after all.

"So, what's the plan?" Cana asked, a pitcher of alcohol in her hand.

We agreed that Happy wouldn't tell anyone but me what was inside the book because, like me, no one wanted to be targeted by Erza. Our battle strategy pretty much consisted of taking out the entirety of the other team, whether we thought that they knew what was in my diary or not. The less people defending Lily, the better. Chaos began instantly, chairs and tables being thrown all over the place. Erza ran straight to the front, her eyes firmly stuck on Happy. Noticing this, Max stood in front of us, picking up a stray chair for defence.

"Lucy, take Happy somewhere else for now." I nodded, grabbing Happy and running for the doors as Erza grabbed a broom to use as a sword against Max.

To be completely honest, I had no idea where to take Happy. The way Erza is now, no where's safe. I stopped in the middle of a street when I felt I had run far enough, and looked around for a path to take, but it seemed that I ran to far- I had no idea where I was.

"Lushee, are we lost?" Happy questioned, still dazed from the events that had just taken place. There was only so much that his little brain could take.

"U-uh no, not at all." I attempted to reassure him.

A hand suddenly clasped onto my wrist, gently pulling me in the direction from which I had just came. I held Happy slightly tighter with my other arm, but I relaxed once I saw the spiky blond hair of the man in front of me. We walked in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours, before arriving in front of a house on the outskirts of magnolia.

"Erza won't look for you here. She doesn't know where this is." He said simply, while pushing open the door. Following him in, I looked around in awe of the interior. It looked rather expensive, but not 'I have money so I'm going to shove it in your face' expensive. It was like the owner brought it because they wanted to, not to show off their well being or to impress anyone.

"Who lives here?" I said in a small whisper, still oogling the interior.

"I do." Laxus said, carefully watching my reaction to his house. "Something wrong?" he asked, amused.

"No, not at all, just expected more bird statues or whatever..." I replied, trying to cover up my amazement.

"In your dreams, blondie." He retorted, sitting on his sofa.

The room then fell into a silence once again. The silences were never awkward though, always comfortable. We hadn't actually spoken much since he was cooking eggs in my apartment-the second time. Although,looking back on it, I wasn't even the teeniest bit mad like I usually am at everyone breaking in. It was as if I was almost glad that he was there.

"Oi, Lushee," Happy spoke, grabbing both of our attention. "Do you want to know what's in the book now?"

 _A/N: What do you guys think is in the book? Did anyone guess the other vice captain correctly? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Panicked Erza

**Chapter 7: Panicked Erza**

 _A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter!_

 _In response to Kurahieritr JIO's review:Lucy is impressed because the expensive things aren't there for the purpose of showing that Laxus has money, they are there purely because he liked them, which isn't what Lucy was used to when growing up, due to her father buying things just to prove that he has money and to impress others. I apologise if I didn't make that very clear._

 _Just a reminder that I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does!_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Normal POV

"Where is she?!" Erza growled, towering over an unconscious Max, broom still in hand. "Where did Lucy take that blue cat?" she roared again after she gained no response.

Silence.

"Fine, it seems as though I'll have to take drastic measures..." she trailed off, pulling out what seemed like...dog collars? "Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy!" she called, and the three were standing before her in an instant. They wouldn't dare defy Erza when she was like this.

It didn't seem as though the guild could get any quieter, and yet, it somehow managed to as Erza fastened the dog collars and leads to the three dragon slayer's necks. Although it was truly a mystery as to how three of the four dragon slayers ended up on the same team.

"Now," Erza began, smirking and raising a non-wavering finger to point at the guild doors,"be good and sniff her out." she finished, leaving the mighty dragon slaying mages powerless to do anything but whimper and follow her orders. And so, the three reluctantly followed the grimy streets of magnolia, trudging in front of an Erza that wasn't to be spoken back to, or they may not make it out of the dog collars alive.

"Well?" Erza snapped, glaring at the cowering trio in front of her. "What way did she go?"

Natsu gulped. Erza was getting impatient, and that meant that he was about to be put through hell three times over. He looked over at a petrified Wendy and a pissed off Gajeel, who looked as if he was about to overheat. Natsu gave a slight shake of his head, trying to signal that it was a bad idea, but he didn't seem to heed the given warning.

"How about you shut up and let us actually attempt to find the scent rather than distracting us? Or better yet, why don't you fucking sniff her out yourself? Oh, that's right, you can't, all you can do is shoddily boss us about and hinder what you made us do in the first place!" Gajeel shouted, turning around, making a slight hint of guilt flash in Erza's eyes, before they changed to anger and then pure determination.

"Fine." she stated angrily, as Natsu let out the breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Stupid dog should just do as it's told and sniff..." Erza muttered, momentarily forgetting about dragon slayer's heightened sense of hearing.

"The fuck was that, lobster face?" Gajeel turned back around, his face contorted in obvious frustration.

"oh shit..." Natsu heard Wendy mutter. If the situation was bad enough for _Wendy_ to begin using profanities, you knew that someone's life was doomed.

"Lobster face?" Erza inquired, her eyebrow twitching upward.

"Your hair's red, stupid." Gajeel replied offhandedly.

" _Stupid?_ "Erza repeated, the aura around the scarlet haired mage turning darker. "It seems you're the stupid one..." she trailed off, pulling the broom out from god-knows-where.

"u-uh, i-it was Natsu!" Gajeel cried, pointing to the quivering pink haired mage.

"eh?!" he shrieked.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, metal face? Because those were some _riveting_ statements you said back there...and you can't even come up with a proper defence? Not even Natsu is stupid enough not to obey me." she scowled down at him, making him shake almost as much as Natsu was- but not quite.

"Well, maybe everyone's an idiot for not standing up to you. Now all the 'authority' you've acquired through fear has gone to your head, eh? You can't control whoever you please just because you're a teeniest bit stronger than the other people in the guild."

"Oh? Well, maybe I may have to have a word with Levy~" she teased, making Gajeel's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"N-no, I'll sniff. I'll track Bunny girl..."

"Good dog." Erza smiled to herself. This elicited a growl from Gajeel, but he said nothing.

"U-um, E-Erza-san?" Wendy spoke in a quiet voice, grabbing everyone's attention. "I can, um-"

"Yes? Hurry up, Wendy, we could be too late now, because of scrap metal over here." The requip mage interrupted.

"Imightbeabletosmelllucy'sscentmaybebutialsosmellsomeoneelsesandithinktheyareontheoutskirtsofmagno-" Wendy rambled.

"Slow down, Wendy!" Erza snapped, making the smaller girl's eyes water. After all, she had just told her to hurry up.

"She said that she found Lucy's scent but there's someone else accompanying her. They're in the outskirts of Magnolia." Natsu said flippantly. It wasn't as if this game benefited him anyway, he only really participated so that he could fight,but, well, Erza kinda ruined that.

"Probably Happy, right? Well then, let's go." and the red haired mage was already walking into the distance. "Hurry up,now." she called behind her.

"But it's not Happy..." Wendy mumbled under her breath, and yet followed her anyway.

The three dragon slayers followed behind Erza, who was obviously going the wrong way due to her relatively normal sense of smell and lack of patience, paired with her sudden inability to listen to others. They had given up with rectifying Erza's unusual mistakes, and so just silently tagged along on the pointless journey that they were forced to embark on. Whatever was in that book that Happy found, it certainly made Erza want to win the game, without failure as an option.

By the time that the four had made it through the forest that lined the city of magnolia, it was safe to say that they were exhausted and, well...lost.

 _A/N:thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
